Tes Keperjakaan
by Patto-san
Summary: Gara-gara 'ajaran sesat' Kakashi, Hinata dibantu Sakura dan Ino berusaha untuk membuktikan keperjakaan Naruto yang disebut-sebut pacaran dengan tante-tante. Spin-off Untuk Sasuke. One shot! OOC tapi ga kebangetan. Dijamin aman untuk remaja!


**Disclaimers : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Acara belajar bersama di rumah Sakura pada Kamis malam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ajang bergosip di antara siswi-siswi kelas IX-B SMP Konoha. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terlibat dalam satu diskusi seru dengan topik hangat : Naruto, siswa baru di kelas mereka.

Sebenarnya, kalau mau jujur, Naruto memang bukan tipikal anak laki-laki yang bisa menarik perhatian anak-anak perempuan itu. Dia jelas kalah tampan bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak sepandai Shikamaru. Tidak _cool_ seperti Shino dan tak punya anjing peliharaan yang lucu seperti anjing-anjing milik Kiba.

Selain itu, Naruto—meskipun masih baru—adalah siswa yang berisik. Omongannya 'tidak bermutu' dan sangat suka terlambat masuk kelas. Ia juga pernah dihukum oleh Pak Asuma karena tidak membuat PR. Namun tampaknya, anak berambut pirang itu tak jera.

Pokoknya, Naruto bukanlah sosok yang 'pantas' menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Paling-paling hanya Hinata yang tertarik membahas apa saja mengenai anak itu. Wajar saja, sebab Hinata memang diam-diam suka—perasaan yang membuat teman-temannya nyaris tak percaya namun memang nyata adanya—pada anak itu.

Begitulah. Jika saat ini bukan hanya Hinata yang tertarik membahas Naruto, tentulah ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat gadis-gadis tanggung itu heboh.

Heboh karena topiknya juga berhubungan dengan Tsunade.

Tsunade. Wanita pemilik sebuah penginapan sederhana di pinggiran Konoha itu memang sudah lama menjadi 'legenda hidup' dalam benak anak-anak perempuan Konoha. Konon wanita itu sangat genit. Di penginapannya, dia menerima tamu dan memberikan pelayanan 'plus-plus'. Entah plus apa, tapi pokoknya sesuatu—yang dalam benak para remaja tanggung itu—yang membuat bergidik jika melihatnya. Hm.

Apa yang tak kalah membuat bergidik adalah, konon Tsunade memiliki rahasia kecantikan yang 'mengerikan'. Wanita yang tetap cantik meskipun telah cukup berumur itu kabarnya suka pada anak-anak muda, tak terkecuali yang sebaya dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan! Kabarnya, Tsunade percaya, dengan memacari anak muda, dia akan awet muda dan tetap cantik.

Nah, perihal Tsunade dan Naruto ini saling berhubungan. Sebab, Ino melaporkan bahwa ia—dengan mata kepala sendiri—melihat Naruto keluar dari penginapan milik Tsunade!

"Ta-tapi, bisa saja 'kan, Na-Naruto punya keperluan di sana," kata Hinata, belum percaya bahwa pria yang ia sukai memiliki 'hubungan khusus' dengan Tsunade.

"Iya, memang bisa saja, sih. Tapi, apa kau masih mau menyangkal jika aku bilang Tsunade memeluk dan mencium pipi Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi? Sudah itu, dengan mesranya mereka saling 'dadah-dadahan' segala," sergah Ino sengit.

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi merah. Sakura sampai kasihan melihatnya.

"Kau yakin, mereka mesra?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya ampun, untuk apa sih, aku bohong?" jawab Ino ketus.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Kita semua tahu, kau suka pada Naruto," tanya Sakura.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terguncang mendengar kabar dari Ino.

"Atau… kita periksa saja apakah… Naruto itu memang benar-benar pacaran dengan Tsunade atau tidak. Apakah mereka sudah melakukan 'hal-hal tertentu' itu atau belum," usul Ino sambil mengerling.

Kali ini Hinata bereaksi. Ia menatap Ino, tak mengerti maksud gadis yang paling centil di antara mereka bertiga itu.

"Ingat 'kan, cerita Pak Kakashi waktu kita masih kelas enam SD dulu?" tanya Ino, meminta kedua sahabatnya memutar ingatan mereka.

"Pak Kakashi? Oh, yang sudah menjadi guru di SMA Konoha itu? Memangnya dia pernah cerita apa pada kita?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"Yang waktu itu, lho. Kau lupa, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Begini, kita 'kan mencurigai bahwa Naruto itu pacaran dengan Tsunade. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak…" Ino berhenti sejenak menjelaskan lalu berbisik, "pastikan saja _keperjakaan_ Naruto?"

Wajah Hinata memanas. Semakin merah saja parasnya yang lugu itu.

Seperti tak menyadari bahwa Hinata semakin salah tingkah, Sakura tampak mendukung usul Ino.

"Ah, iya, betul! Caranya 'kan sederhana saja. Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menguji keperjakaan Naruto?" dukung Sakura, tertular semangat Ino.

Tapi Hinata tak menjawab. Gadis pemalu itu sudah terkulai lemas di lantai kamar Sakura. Tampak ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia jadi menguji keperjakaan Naruto.

* * *

"_Mengapa harus kau yang melakukannya? Tentu saja karena hanya kau yang menyukai dia. Bagiku dan Ino, tidak ada untungnya jika kami yang menguji keperjakaannya," cetus Sakura._

"_Ta-tapi… aku malu…. Berada di dekatnya saja aku…."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat pergi. Mudah, 'kan? Lagipula, apa kau mau penasaran terus? Kalau kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, setidaknya kau punya informasi yang cukup untuk memutuskan apakah kau akan tetap suka padanya atau beralih pada yang lain," balas Sakura mencoba menggugah Hinata._

"_Tapi… aku takut Naruto akan marah. Tes itu pasti akan menyakiti badan dia," kilah Hinata masih mencoba menghindari 'tugas'._

"_Terserah padamu. Kalau kau mau terus-terusan penasaran, biarkan saja Naruto. Bagaimana jika dia ternyata memang belum 'diapa-apakan' oleh Tsunade? Kau pasti senang, 'kan? Inilah kesempatanmu untuk merebut dan 'menyelamatkan' Naruto dari tante-tante genit itu," sergah Sakura memberi semangat._

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau…"_

"_Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang. Jadi kalau Naruto macam-macam, aku bisa membantumu."_

"_K-kalau begitu, aku harus mulai kapan dan di mana? Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sekolah. Malu."_

Dan di sinilah Hinata. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk penginapan milik Tsunade dengan wajah pucat. Untuk memastikan kebenaran sebuah kabar, Hinata dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam. Sesuai dugaan mereka, Naruto memang memasuki penginapan milik Tsunade tersebut. Situasi semakin mencurigakan sekaligus… menegangkan!

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Sakura masih berada di ambang pintu pagar penginapan.

"Sudah, masuk sana," desis Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangan, memaksa Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan ragu-ragu.

Lobi penginapan sederhana itu tampak lengang. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Penginapan yang sepi. Sangat sepi.

"Permisi…. Naru… eh, Ibu Tsunade?"

"Ah, Nona mau mencari kamar?" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Hinata terkesiap. Suara yang ia dengar itu bukanlah suara Naruto. Juga—Hinata yakin—bukan suara Tsunade. Itu suara seorang pria yang telah dewasa.

Benar saja. Seorang pria yang sudah berumur muncul dari dalam. Sosoknya tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna putih yang panjang. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, membuat Hinata gentar.

"Nona? Mau menginap di sini? Akan saya tunjukkan kamar-kamar yang bagus. Mari," ajak pria tersebut, lalu menyeringai dan menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Wajah Hinata kini menjadi lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Jujur, ia takut pada pria bertubuh raksasa itu.

"Ma-maaf, kalau begitu, saya kembali lain kali saja," pamit Hinata sambil bergegas meninggalkan lobi. Ia tak mau berlama-lama bersama pria yang tampak mesum itu.

"Tunggu! Nona Manis!" panggil pria tersebut, berusaha mencegah.

Tentu saja upaya pria tersebut malah membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

"Tidaaaakkk! Saya kembali lain kali saja!" teriak Hinata lalu berlari ke luar.

"Nona, kenapa lari? Saya hanya…."

Di luar penginapan, Sakura masih menunggu sambil menggerutu.

"Ino lama sekali. Katanya dia mau ke sini juga. Hhh, awas ya, kalau dia malah pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Tidak akan kuajak bicara selama satu minggu. Uh, bukan, satu bul…."

Gerutuan Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat Hinata berlari ke luar gedung penginapan. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang pria tak dikenal sedang berusaha menyusul Hinata.

"Kakek-kakek mesum! Gawat!" seru Sakura, ikut gentar melihat sosok pria tak dikenal tersebut. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan Hinata disakiti oleh pria tersebut.

Sakura menarik Hinata, menyembunyikan gadis yang ketakutan itu di balik punggungnya. Meskipun dirinya juga takut, Sakura merasa berkewajiban melindungi Hinata. Bagaimana pun, dia yang mendesak Hinata agar menyelidiki keperjakaan Naruto.

"Kakek mesum, eh, Om! Mau apa Om terhadap teman saya?!" sergah Sakura, sok galak.

"Bukan begitu. Saya hanya heran, mengapa nona ini kabur padahal saya…."

Ucapan pria tak dikenal tersebut terputus saat ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang muncul dari dalam penginapan. Naruto.

"Sakura? Hinata? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto, takjub.

Belum sempat Sakura dan Hinata menjawab, pria tak dikenal tersebut bertanya pada Naruto dengan tak kalah takjub "kau mengenal gadis-gadis ini?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasku di SMP Konoha."

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata dan Sakura saling memandang dan secara serempak bersuara dengan terkejut, "Ayah?!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, di lobi penginapan.

"Jadi, Om Jiraiya dan Tante Tsunade ini adalah orang tua angkat Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Ya. Baru sebulan yang lalu dia resmi menjadi anak kami," jawab Tsunade, tampak bahagia.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah penghuni penginapan milik Tsunade, Sakura dan Hinata menerima undangan Tsunade untuk sekadar minum teh sore itu. Di luar dugaan mereka, Tsunade adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan penggambarannya dalam rumor. Tsunade ternyata adalah wanita yang ramah dan sama sekali tidak genit.

"Ja-jadi, itu sebabnya Naruto selalu pergi ke penginapan ini. Karena kau tinggal di sini rupanya," kata Hinata pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau tinggal di mana lagi? Memangnya Ayah, selalu pergi entah ke mana," sahut Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya—si pria berwajah mesum—yang ternyata adalah suami Tsunade dan ayah angkat Naruto.

"Aku sering ke luar kota bukan tanpa tujuan, Nak," jawab Jiraiya santai, "profesiku sebagai penulis novel dewasa yang membuatku harus ke luar kota sering-sering. Kalau bukan untuk promosi buku, biasanya untuk riset cerita."

"Hm, ya, riset ke tempat di mana kau bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik dan muda," timpal Tsunade.

Jiraiya hanya tertawa mendengar sindiran istrinya. Ternyata bukan Tsunade yang genit, melainkan suaminya.

Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang. Jadi, itu sebabnya Tsunade tampak seperti wanita _single_. Rupanya suaminya memang jarang berada di rumah. Barangkali, keadaan itulah yang membuat rumor mengenai kehidupan pribadi Tsunade berkembang. Tanpa didasari dengan fakta, orang-orang seenaknya menyebarkan kabar tak sedap mengenai wanita itu. Alangkah kejamnya.

"Sa-Sakura, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan 'itu', 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Sakura agak salah tingkah, "soalnya, dugaan kita 'kan keliru."

"Melakukan apa? Apanya yang keliru?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu sekaligus polos.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura, ikut-ikutan gagap seperti Hinata.

Sakura berpaling pada Hinata. Mereka saling memandang agak lama, lalu menutup kedua mulut mereka. Mencoba menahan tawa akibat pikiran konyol mereka mengenai Naruto dan Tsunade.

Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Naruto hanya bisa saling memandang heran. Mereka memang sebaiknya tidak usah mengetahui niat Sakura dan Hinata. Kalian setuju, 'kan?

* * *

_Konoha, tiga tahun sebelumnya._

_Sakura, Hinata dan Ino mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca di bawah pohon. Meski wajah pemuda itu terhalangi oleh sebuah buku bersampul norak, mereka bisa mengenali pemuda itu. Kakashi, mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang—sepanjang pengetahuan Ino dan kawan-kawan—suka membaca._

"_Buku apa yang Kakak baca itu?" tanya Sakura._

_Kakashi menurunkan bukunya. Ia memandang ketiga gadis cilik yang masih polos itu, lalu tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Novel yang sangat menarik tentang pria dan wanita," jawab Kakashi._

"_Novel percintaan ya? Aku boleh baca, Kak?" sela Ino antusias._

"_Oh, kalian belum boleh membacanya. Tunggu sampai kalian sudah dewasa."_

_Ino tampak kecewa, namun Sakura punya pertanyaan lain._

"_Judul novelnya 'Perjaka Nyasar'. Aku tahu maksud kata 'nyasar', tapi kata yang satunya lagi aku kurang mengerti. Apa maksudnya, Kak?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk buku di tangan Kakashi tersebut._

_Kakashi tampak sedikit terhenyak. Tapi karena ia tak ingin tampak bodoh di hadapan anak-anak perempuan itu, maka ia menjawab sekadarnya._

"_Kata 'perjaka' itu berarti laki-laki yang belum menikah dan belum… belum…." Kakashi tampak agak kebingungan._

"_Be-belum apa?" desak Hinata yang diam-diam ternyata tertarik pada penjelasan Kakashi._

"_Belum melakukan 'hal-hal tertentu' dengan perempuan. Nah, jika seorang laki-laki sudah melakukan 'hal-hal tertentu' itu, maka dia bukan lagi 'perjaka'," jawab Kakashi, mulai meneysal karena meladeni anak-anak itu._

"_Hal-hal tertentu itu misalnya apa?" tanya Ino._

"_M-misalnya, m-mencium perempuan?" jawab Kakashi terdengar tak yakin sekaligus bingung._

"_Ayah kemarin menciumku, apa itu artinya Ayah sudah tidak perjaka lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

"_Bukan begitu. Seorang laki-laki tidak perjaka lagi jika dia… pokoknya, jika dia sudah menikah. Mengerti? Hanya jika dia sudah menikah," jawab Kakashi penuh penekanan._

"_L-lantas, bagaimana kita tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki sudah tidak perjaka lagi?" tanya Hinata._

_Kakashi melongo. Pertanyaan ini yang paling sulit dijawab. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya._

"_Kalau aku jawab, setelah itu kalian jangan bertanya lagi, ya?"_

_Ketiga gadis cilik di depan Kakashi mengangguk pasti._

"_Begini, untuk memastikan keperjakaan seorang laki-laki, kalian bisa mencubitnya," jelas Kakashi._

"_Mencubit? Seperti ini?" sela Sakura sambil mencubit lengannya sendiri._

"_Ya. Nah, jika saat dicubit kulit laki-laki itu terasa kenyal, artinya dia masih perjaka. Tapi jika terasa kendur, maka…."_

"_Dia tidak perjaka lagi!" sela Ino penuh semangat, seperti inventor baru saja mendapatkan penemuan baru._

"_Eh, ya, begitulah..." timpal Kakashi. Tampak sedikit jengah, tapi sekaligus lega karena anak-anak itu tak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi._

_Maka, begitulah. Sejak hari itu, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan pengetahuan baru mengenai laki-laki. Mengenai 'keperjakaan' laki-laki. Terima kasih untuk pengetahuannya, Kakashi!_

END

* * *

A/N :

Siapa yang salah sangka begitu baca judulnya? Hayo, ngaku! XD#plak

Yep, fic ini dibuat setelah saya inget lagi omongan temen jaman di PH dulu soal tes sederhana keperawanan dan keperjakaan. Waktu itu saya ngakak denger teori temen saya itu. Makanya, pas inget lagi cerita temen saya itu, saya jadi ngebayangin, kira2 apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak sekolahan yang lugu2 kalo denger teori ini ya?

Yep, sekian dulu ocehan saya. Mudah2an lucu dan menghibur ya, fic terbaru saya ini ;)


End file.
